The present disclosure relates generally to security management on mobile devices. Mobile devices, such as smartphone and tablets, are quickly becoming the dominant platform over which cloud services and content are consumed. For example, many workplaces now allow employees to use their own personal mobile devices to access employer resources (e.g., bring your own device or BYOD). One challenge faced by users of mobile devices is preventing the co-mingling of personal information and workplace information.
One exemplary existing solution allows a user to create separate personal and workplace environments on the same device. The enterprise data and applications are hosted in the cloud, and consumed from the mobile device using a thin-client solution. This architecture results in duplication for the user. Duplication also occurs when virtual machines running on the phone or other sandboxed environments on are used. For example, the user may run different email applications for the personal environment and for the workplace environment, different applications for reading/modifying content (PDF files, etc.), different settings applications, etc. Furthermore, the applications made accessible in the workplace environment have to be individually certified to ensure that they do not leak sensitive data to unauthorized parties.